Midnite Rose
by Midnitelili
Summary: Rose discovers that her father is is the last of the thirteenth royal family and that she is his quoram to rule and she has to decide to give up her guardian staus to help her father this takes place after shadow kiss dimitri was never turned
1. last Zharkov Princess

**The Wolf Song**

**By Freyja Eriksen.**

**The wolf has fur the colour of snow**

**She has eyes as sharp as thorns**

**She can hear her pups calling a mile away**

**She is the undisputable queen of the plains**

**Her fur is as soft as down **

**She can communicate with her friend the raven**

**She is deadly and at the same time regal**

**Her song can be heard at night it is one **

**Of sadness, mourning, helplessness, hope, pain**

**But at the same time a warning to all that threatens her **

**And her family **

**But some ignorant people don't or won't bother to hear her message**

**They will do anything to hunt her by land or by air**

**Just to get her beautiful pelt or to just get rid of her **

**They may even hunt her for her teeth and claws which are **

**Like daggers but there are **

**some things they cannot get and they are**

**Her song and pride. **


	2. Changes

**The Wolf Song**

**By Freyja Eriksen.**

**The wolf has fur the colour of snow**

**She has eyes as sharp as thorns**

**She can hear her pups calling a mile away**

**She is the undisputable queen of the plains**

**Her fur is as soft as down **

**She can communicate with her friend the raven**

**She is deadly and at the same time regal**

**Her song can be heard at night it is one **

**Of sadness, mourning, helplessness, hope, pain**

**But at the same time a warning to all that threatens her **

**And her family **

**But some ignorant people don't or won't bother to hear her message**

**They will do anything to hunt her by land or by air**

**Just to get her beautiful pelt or to just get rid of her **

**They may even hunt her for her teeth and claws which are **

**Like daggers but there are **

**some things they cannot get and they are**

**Her song and pride. **


	3. King Abe MazurZharkov

**The Wolf Song**

**By Freyja Eriksen.**

**The wolf has fur the colour of snow**

**She has eyes as sharp as thorns**

**She can hear her pups calling a mile away**

**She is the undisputable queen of the plains**

**Her fur is as soft as down **

**She can communicate with her friend the raven**

**She is deadly and at the same time regal**

**Her song can be heard at night it is one **

**Of sadness, mourning, helplessness, hope, pain**

**But at the same time a warning to all that threatens her **

**And her family **

**But some ignorant people don't or won't bother to hear her message**

**They will do anything to hunt her by land or by air**

**Just to get her beautiful pelt or to just get rid of her **

**They may even hunt her for her teeth and claws which are **

**Like daggers but there are **

**some things they cannot get and they are**

**Her song and pride. **


	4. Princess Rosemarie Lira Hathaway Zharkov

**The Wolf Song**

**By Freyja Eriksen.**

**The wolf has fur the colour of snow**

**She has eyes as sharp as thorns**

**She can hear her pups calling a mile away**

**She is the undisputable queen of the plains**

**Her fur is as soft as down **

**She can communicate with her friend the raven**

**She is deadly and at the same time regal**

**Her song can be heard at night it is one **

**Of sadness, mourning, helplessness, hope, pain**

**But at the same time a warning to all that threatens her **

**And her family **

**But some ignorant people don't or won't bother to hear her message**

**They will do anything to hunt her by land or by air**

**Just to get her beautiful pelt or to just get rid of her **

**They may even hunt her for her teeth and claws which are **

**Like daggers but there are **

**some things they cannot get and they are**

**Her song and pride. **


	5. Princess Lena Alexis Zharkov

**The Wolf Song**

**By Freyja Eriksen.**

**The wolf has fur the colour of snow**

**She has eyes as sharp as thorns**

**She can hear her pups calling a mile away**

**She is the undisputable queen of the plains**

**Her fur is as soft as down **

**She can communicate with her friend the raven**

**She is deadly and at the same time regal**

**Her song can be heard at night it is one **

**Of sadness, mourning, helplessness, hope, pain**

**But at the same time a warning to all that threatens her **

**And her family **

**But some ignorant people don't or won't bother to hear her message**

**They will do anything to hunt her by land or by air**

**Just to get her beautiful pelt or to just get rid of her **

**They may even hunt her for her teeth and claws which are **

**Like daggers but there are **

**some things they cannot get and they are**

**Her song and pride. **


	6. Why me?

**The Wolf Song**

**By Freyja Eriksen.**

**The wolf has fur the colour of snow**

**She has eyes as sharp as thorns**

**She can hear her pups calling a mile away**

**She is the undisputable queen of the plains**

**Her fur is as soft as down **

**She can communicate with her friend the raven**

**She is deadly and at the same time regal**

**Her song can be heard at night it is one **

**Of sadness, mourning, helplessness, hope, pain**

**But at the same time a warning to all that threatens her **

**And her family **

**But some ignorant people don't or won't bother to hear her message**

**They will do anything to hunt her by land or by air**

**Just to get her beautiful pelt or to just get rid of her **

**They may even hunt her for her teeth and claws which are **

**Like daggers but there are **

**some things they cannot get and they are**

**Her song and pride. **


	7. Ill always love yo no matter what

**The Wolf Song**

**By Freyja Eriksen.**

**The wolf has fur the colour of snow**

**She has eyes as sharp as thorns**

**She can hear her pups calling a mile away**

**She is the undisputable queen of the plains**

**Her fur is as soft as down **

**She can communicate with her friend the raven**

**She is deadly and at the same time regal**

**Her song can be heard at night it is one **

**Of sadness, mourning, helplessness, hope, pain**

**But at the same time a warning to all that threatens her **

**And her family **

**But some ignorant people don't or won't bother to hear her message**

**They will do anything to hunt her by land or by air**

**Just to get her beautiful pelt or to just get rid of her **

**They may even hunt her for her teeth and claws which are **

**Like daggers but there are **

**some things they cannot get and they are**

**Her song and pride. **


	8. Marry me?

**The Wolf Song**

**By Freyja Eriksen.**

**The wolf has fur the colour of snow**

**She has eyes as sharp as thorns**

**She can hear her pups calling a mile away**

**She is the undisputable queen of the plains**

**Her fur is as soft as down **

**She can communicate with her friend the raven**

**She is deadly and at the same time regal**

**Her song can be heard at night it is one **

**Of sadness, mourning, helplessness, hope, pain**

**But at the same time a warning to all that threatens her **

**And her family **

**But some ignorant people don't or won't bother to hear her message**

**They will do anything to hunt her by land or by air**

**Just to get her beautiful pelt or to just get rid of her **

**They may even hunt her for her teeth and claws which are **

**Like daggers but there are **

**some things they cannot get and they are**

**Her song and pride. **


	9. Wedding day

**The Wolf Song**

**By Freyja Eriksen.**

**The wolf has fur the colour of snow**

**She has eyes as sharp as thorns**

**She can hear her pups calling a mile away**

**She is the undisputable queen of the plains**

**Her fur is as soft as down **

**She can communicate with her friend the raven**

**She is deadly and at the same time regal**

**Her song can be heard at night it is one **

**Of sadness, mourning, helplessness, hope, pain**

**But at the same time a warning to all that threatens her **

**And her family **

**But some ignorant people don't or won't bother to hear her message**

**They will do anything to hunt her by land or by air**

**Just to get her beautiful pelt or to just get rid of her **

**They may even hunt her for her teeth and claws which are **

**Like daggers but there are **

**some things they cannot get and they are**

**Her song and pride. **


	10. Shadow kissed

**The Wolf Song**

**By Freyja Eriksen.**

**The wolf has fur the colour of snow**

**She has eyes as sharp as thorns**

**She can hear her pups calling a mile away**

**She is the undisputable queen of the plains**

**Her fur is as soft as down **

**She can communicate with her friend the raven**

**She is deadly and at the same time regal**

**Her song can be heard at night it is one **

**Of sadness, mourning, helplessness, hope, pain**

**But at the same time a warning to all that threatens her **

**And her family **

**But some ignorant people don't or won't bother to hear her message**

**They will do anything to hunt her by land or by air**

**Just to get her beautiful pelt or to just get rid of her **

**They may even hunt her for her teeth and claws which are **

**Like daggers but there are **

**some things they cannot get and they are**

**Her song and pride. **


	11. Don't die on me Rose Belikova Zharkov

**The Wolf Song**

**By Freyja Eriksen.**

**The wolf has fur the colour of snow**

**She has eyes as sharp as thorns**

**She can hear her pups calling a mile away**

**She is the undisputable queen of the plains**

**Her fur is as soft as down **

**She can communicate with her friend the raven**

**She is deadly and at the same time regal**

**Her song can be heard at night it is one **

**Of sadness, mourning, helplessness, hope, pain**

**But at the same time a warning to all that threatens her **

**And her family **

**But some ignorant people don't or won't bother to hear her message**

**They will do anything to hunt her by land or by air**

**Just to get her beautiful pelt or to just get rid of her **

**They may even hunt her for her teeth and claws which are **

**Like daggers but there are **

**some things they cannot get and they are**

**Her song and pride. **


	12. Healed

**The Wolf Song**

**By Freyja Eriksen.**

**The wolf has fur the colour of snow**

**She has eyes as sharp as thorns**

**She can hear her pups calling a mile away**

**She is the undisputable queen of the plains**

**Her fur is as soft as down **

**She can communicate with her friend the raven**

**She is deadly and at the same time regal**

**Her song can be heard at night it is one **

**Of sadness, mourning, helplessness, hope, pain**

**But at the same time a warning to all that threatens her **

**And her family **

**But some ignorant people don't or won't bother to hear her message**

**They will do anything to hunt her by land or by air**

**Just to get her beautiful pelt or to just get rid of her **

**They may even hunt her for her teeth and claws which are **

**Like daggers but there are **

**some things they cannot get and they are**

**Her song and pride. **


	13. Marry me lissa Dragomir?

**The Wolf Song**

**By Freyja Eriksen.**

**The wolf has fur the colour of snow**

**She has eyes as sharp as thorns**

**She can hear her pups calling a mile away**

**She is the undisputable queen of the plains**

**Her fur is as soft as down **

**She can communicate with her friend the raven**

**She is deadly and at the same time regal**

**Her song can be heard at night it is one **

**Of sadness, mourning, helplessness, hope, pain**

**But at the same time a warning to all that threatens her **

**And her family **

**But some ignorant people don't or won't bother to hear her message**

**They will do anything to hunt her by land or by air**

**Just to get her beautiful pelt or to just get rid of her **

**They may even hunt her for her teeth and claws which are **

**Like daggers but there are **

**some things they cannot get and they are**

**Her song and pride. **


	14. Another wedding

**The Wolf Song**

**By Freyja Eriksen.**

**The wolf has fur the colour of snow**

**She has eyes as sharp as thorns**

**She can hear her pups calling a mile away**

**She is the undisputable queen of the plains**

**Her fur is as soft as down **

**She can communicate with her friend the raven**

**She is deadly and at the same time regal**

**Her song can be heard at night it is one **

**Of sadness, mourning, helplessness, hope, pain**

**But at the same time a warning to all that threatens her **

**And her family **

**But some ignorant people don't or won't bother to hear her message**

**They will do anything to hunt her by land or by air**

**Just to get her beautiful pelt or to just get rid of her **

**They may even hunt her for her teeth and claws which are **

**Like daggers but there are **

**some things they cannot get and they are**

**Her song and pride. **


	15. Twin Ozera Dragomirs

**The Wolf Song**

**By Freyja Eriksen.**

**The wolf has fur the colour of snow**

**She has eyes as sharp as thorns**

**She can hear her pups calling a mile away**

**She is the undisputable queen of the plains**

**Her fur is as soft as down **

**She can communicate with her friend the raven**

**She is deadly and at the same time regal**

**Her song can be heard at night it is one **

**Of sadness, mourning, helplessness, hope, pain**

**But at the same time a warning to all that threatens her **

**And her family **

**But some ignorant people don't or won't bother to hear her message**

**They will do anything to hunt her by land or by air**

**Just to get her beautiful pelt or to just get rid of her **

**They may even hunt her for her teeth and claws which are **

**Like daggers but there are **

**some things they cannot get and they are**

**Her song and pride. **


	16. No I can't be Queen I'm a guardian

**The Wolf Song**

**By Freyja Eriksen.**

**The wolf has fur the colour of snow**

**She has eyes as sharp as thorns**

**She can hear her pups calling a mile away**

**She is the undisputable queen of the plains**

**Her fur is as soft as down **

**She can communicate with her friend the raven**

**She is deadly and at the same time regal**

**Her song can be heard at night it is one **

**Of sadness, mourning, helplessness, hope, pain**

**But at the same time a warning to all that threatens her **

**And her family **

**But some ignorant people don't or won't bother to hear her message**

**They will do anything to hunt her by land or by air**

**Just to get her beautiful pelt or to just get rid of her **

**They may even hunt her for her teeth and claws which are **

**Like daggers but there are **

**some things they cannot get and they are**

**Her song and pride. **


	17. I accept the offer as queen

**The Wolf Song**

**By Freyja Eriksen.**

**The wolf has fur the colour of snow**

**She has eyes as sharp as thorns**

**She can hear her pups calling a mile away**

**She is the undisputable queen of the plains**

**Her fur is as soft as down **

**She can communicate with her friend the raven**

**She is deadly and at the same time regal**

**Her song can be heard at night it is one **

**Of sadness, mourning, helplessness, hope, pain**

**But at the same time a warning to all that threatens her **

**And her family **

**But some ignorant people don't or won't bother to hear her message**

**They will do anything to hunt her by land or by air**

**Just to get her beautiful pelt or to just get rid of her **

**They may even hunt her for her teeth and claws which are **

**Like daggers but there are **

**some things they cannot get and they are**

**Her song and pride. **


	18. Queen Rosemarie Lira Belikova Zharkov

**The Wolf Song**

**By Freyja Eriksen.**

**The wolf has fur the colour of snow**

**She has eyes as sharp as thorns**

**She can hear her pups calling a mile away**

**She is the undisputable queen of the plains**

**Her fur is as soft as down **

**She can communicate with her friend the raven**

**She is deadly and at the same time regal**

**Her song can be heard at night it is one **

**Of sadness, mourning, helplessness, hope, pain**

**But at the same time a warning to all that threatens her **

**And her family **

**But some ignorant people don't or won't bother to hear her message**

**They will do anything to hunt her by land or by air**

**Just to get her beautiful pelt or to just get rid of her **

**They may even hunt her for her teeth and claws which are **

**Like daggers but there are **

**some things they cannot get and they are**

**Her song and pride. **


	19. New Beginnings for Dhampir's and Moroi

**The Wolf Song**

**By Freyja Eriksen.**

**The wolf has fur the colour of snow**

**She has eyes as sharp as thorns**

**She can hear her pups calling a mile away**

**She is the undisputable queen of the plains**

**Her fur is as soft as down **

**She can communicate with her friend the raven**

**She is deadly and at the same time regal**

**Her song can be heard at night it is one **

**Of sadness, mourning, helplessness, hope, pain**

**But at the same time a warning to all that threatens her **

**And her family **

**But some ignorant people don't or won't bother to hear her message**

**They will do anything to hunt her by land or by air**

**Just to get her beautiful pelt or to just get rid of her **

**They may even hunt her for her teeth and claws which are **

**Like daggers but there are **

**some things they cannot get and they are**

**Her song and pride. **


	20. Happliy ever after

**The Wolf Song**

**By Freyja Eriksen.**

**The wolf has fur the colour of snow**

**She has eyes as sharp as thorns**

**She can hear her pups calling a mile away**

**She is the undisputable queen of the plains**

**Her fur is as soft as down **

**She can communicate with her friend the raven**

**She is deadly and at the same time regal**

**Her song can be heard at night it is one **

**Of sadness, mourning, helplessness, hope, pain**

**But at the same time a warning to all that threatens her **

**And her family **

**But some ignorant people don't or won't bother to hear her message**

**They will do anything to hunt her by land or by air**

**Just to get her beautiful pelt or to just get rid of her **

**They may even hunt her for her teeth and claws which are **

**Like daggers but there are **

**some things they cannot get and they are**

**Her song and pride. **


End file.
